


Leyenda

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 15 de Fictober 2019 -Desde niño, Bucky recordaba historias sobre la montaña. Se decía que si ascendías por los sinuosos caminos zizagueantes llegabas a una cueva en la que moraba un monstruo de leyenda. De dos metros y medio de altura, hombros anchos y ojos de hielo, la bestia poseía una fuerza inhumana. Había sido encerrado por un fuerte caballero, que lo había vinculado a la roca mediante magia muy poderosa.





	Leyenda

Desde niño, Bucky recordaba historias sobre la montaña. Se decía que si ascendías por los sinuosos caminos zizagueantes llegabas a una cueva en la que moraba un monstruo de leyenda. De dos metros y medio de altura, hombros anchos y ojos de hielo, la bestia poseía una fuerza inhumana. Había sido encerrado por un fuerte caballero, que lo había vinculado a la roca mediante magia muy poderosa. Muchos incautos, locales y del extranjero, habían arriesgado su vida para derrotar a aquella leyenda de pesadilla, pero ninguno había regresado o estaban demasiado asustados como para decir algo coherente.

Y aún así, a pesar de que los padres usaban la montaña como cuento para asustar a los niños e instarles a que se portaran bien, Bucky alzaba la vista hacia aquella monstruosidad de roca y en su pecho el corazón vibraba con intensidad. Cada vez que la observaba tenía la sensación de que algo le llamaba, como si hubiera una voz que tratara de seducirle. Así que una noche, después de cumplir 21 años, se armó con una escopeta, se atavió con pesadas ropas para resistir las bajas temperaturas de la montaña y empezó a ascender.

¿Quería matar a la bestia? No lo sabía. Sólo tenía claro que quería ver si existía, ver si era tan terrible como se decía, ansiaba conocer la verdad. Cuando ya casi perdía la esperanza, entumecido y algo hambriento, dio con la entrada de la cueva. Había dos columnas de piedra donde había marcadas lo que parecían advertencias escritas en un idioma antiguo que no conseguía descifrar. Acarició con la yema de los dedos el grabado y escuchó un gruñido que le encogió el corazón. Aferró el arma entre sus temblorosas manos, tragó saliva y cuando dio con el valor necesario se adentró en la gruta. Había algunas antorchas que prendían no sabía cómo, daba la impresión de que se mantenían por alguna magia antigua e inexplicable.

A sus oídos llegó una respiración jadeante y el tintinear de unas cadenas. Al doblar la esquina, levantó la escopeta y apuntó. Había una figura humana en medio de un altar. De la pared salían unas pesadas cadenas que se ataban a sus muñecas y tobillos. Su cuerpo era desproporcionado para ser un humano corriente, musculado, fornido hasta extremos que él nunca había visto.

Sobre su cabeza, una mata rubia peinada hacia el lado tapaba parte de su frente. A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver el azul de esos ojos que de repente le enfocaron. Durante un instante vio furia en ellos, pero esta se desvaneció y permaneció una dulzura que le confundió. Aún seguía con el arma en alto, evaluando la situación. No podía creer que la criatura fuera real. Sentía miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

— Me alegra mucho verte en persona al fin, Bucky. Mi nombre es Steve.

Su voz le hizo reaccionar. Apuntó el cañón, temeroso. Aunque mostró aprensión en el rostro, la bestia no se movió ni un milímetro.

— No quieres dispararme, eres un buen hombre.

— Eso no lo sabes.

— Lo sé. Podrías haberme disparado hace mucho y aún no lo has hecho —comentó con una sonrisa—. Acércate, quiero hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
